Prüfungsangst
by Merami
Summary: Oneshot. Severus Snape als Schüler vor seiner Abschlussprüfung


Die Story ist Hui-Buh gewidmet, die morgen ihre Abschlussprüfung ablegt. Ich drück dir die Daumen!

Es war bereits finsterste Nacht und der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war verwaist. Fast verwaist. Emsig lernend, die Hakennase fast auf den Pergamenten saß noch ein schmächtig wirkender Junge mit schwarzen, fettig anmutenden Haaren beim Schein einer vereinzelten Kerze am Tisch und lernte, lernte, lernte. Morgen war UTZ- Prüfung. Morgen war der alles entscheidende Tag und er wollte einfach nicht versagen. Severus Snape hatte einige Makel, dass wusste er selber – Aber ein schlechter Schüler zu sein, gehörte nicht dazu.

Wie besessen studierte er seine Aufzeichnungen wieder und wieder durch. Er würde es seinem Hauslehrer zeigen, dass er der bessere und würdigere Kandidat für die Auszeichnung als Klassenbester in Zaubertränke wäre und nicht Lily Evans! Die wurde doch von Slughorn nur bevorzugt aufgrund ihres ansprechenden Äußeren. An seine Fähigkeiten kam sie bei weiten nicht heran und morgen würde er den Beweis schriftlich niederlegen. Nur nicht einschlafen. Nur nicht einschlafen. Nicht…einschlafen.

„Willst du nicht mal langsam zur Prüfung, Sev?", wurde er plötzlich angesprochen. Der schwarzhaarige Magier hob den Kopf. Er musste wohl doch eingeschlafen sein und blickte jetzt in die Augen eines grinsenden Regulus. „Zeit zum frühstücken bleibt dir jedenfalls keine mehr, wenn du pünktlich zur Prüfung erscheinen willst.." Meinte dieser mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Snape erstarrte. Er hatte noch nie verschlafen. McGonagall würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, denn sie führte die Aufsicht über die schriftliche Prüfung heute.

Mit wehendem Umhang seiner Schuluniform und deutlich schlechter Laune und noch deutlicheren Übermüdungserscheinungen, verschwand Snape ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, schaffte es gradenoch seine Tasche zu greifen und war schon auf den Weg in die große Halle – Nur nicht zu spät kommen. Nicht heute.

Er schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig in die Große Halle. Professor McGonagall wartete schon vorne , hatte die Pergamente mit den Fragen schon in der Hand und lächelte mild, als Snape sich auf an einem der nun in Reihen aufgestellten Tische niederließ. Grade noch einmal gut gegangen.

„Ihre Taschen bleiben verschlossen und nur die von uns ausgegebenen Pergamente und Federn stehen ihnen zur Verfügung. „ ertönte nun die Stimme der Gryffindorehausleherein durch den Saal. „Geschrieben wird mit schwarzer Tinte. Wer grüne benutzt bekommt gleich Punktabzug" Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes lies sie die Pergamente mit den Fragen auf die Tische nieder. „Abgucken ist zwecklos. Die Pergamente sind mit Flüchen dagegen päpariert..schreiben sie ihren Namen oben rechts auf das Pergament und fangen sie jetzt an..sie haben 90 Minuten"

Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Schwarze Tinte? Keine grüne Zauberertinte wie sonst? Wo sollte er denn jetzt schwarze Tinte herbekommen? Schon jetzt stieg so etwas wie Panik in ihm auf, denn er konnte die hämischen Blicke von Potter und Black spüren, die natürlich die richtige Tinte hatten – Elende Streber! Gut das er sie bald los war! Dafür nahm er auch Punktabzug in kauf!

Emsig begann Snape zu schreiben, die Fragen lagen ihm, denn er war vorbereitet. Nach dem schriftlichen Teil mussten jeder von ihnen zur mündlich-praktischen Prüfung. Auf seinem Prüfungsterminplaner stand Zaubertränke und mit einem gewissen Gefühl von Sicherheit ging er zum Prüfer. Zaubertränke war seine Welt. In Zaubertränke konnte ihm niemand ein X für ein U vormachen.

Der dickeliche Prüfer mit der Hornbrille erinnerte Snape frapierend an Slughorn und das Gute Gefühl schwand. Er setzte sich hin und wartete, um Gelassenheit bemüht, auf die Fragen die da kommen würden. Musste der denn ausgerechnet wie sein verhasster Hauslehrer aussehen?

„Nun denn, Mr Snape.." begann der Prüfer mit Blick über seine Hornbrille musternd auf ihn einzureden und legte ein paar Zutaten vor ihn hin. „ Dann erklären sie mir doch einmal was das hier für Zutaten sind und wie sie in welchen Trank zur Anwendung kommen." Snapes Augen blitzen einen Moment triumphierend auf. Was sollte denn diese Erstklässerfrage? Doch dann geschah das unglaubliche…

„Na los…" quiekte die vor ihm liegende Schlafbohne. „ Erzähl dem Dicken, wie du mich für gewöhnlich zubereitest.. Das du einen besseren Weg gefunden hast an meinen Saft zu kommen, als mich kleinzuschnibbeln.." Snape schüttelte einen Moment ungläubig den Kopf, traute weder seinen Ohren noch seinen Augen und blickte zwischen der Bohne und dem Prüfer hin und her. Dieser schien absolut nichts dabei zu haben, dass diese Bohne redete. Oder hatte er etwa Halluzinationen?

„Ähm..ja..also.." stammelte er reichlich unpassend „Die.. die Schlafbohne..also.."

„Oh man, Snape..du bist doch sonst nicht so auf den Mund gefallen.." moserte wieder diese kleine Bohne. „Nun sag schon endlich dass man mich besser zerdrückt als schneidet um an meinen Saft zukommen.." Snape starrte die Bohne an, schluckte hart und Räusperte sich umständlich. Sprach die Bohne wirklich zu ihm?

„Ähm..also die Schlafbohne..wird für den Trank der lebenden Toten gebraucht, man schneidet sie für gewöhnlich klein um an ihren Saft zu kommen..aber sie einfach mit dem Silberdocl auszuquetschen ist eine effektivere Maßnahme"

„So so..sehr interessante Theorie, Mr Snape.." Erwiderte der Prüfer schlicht uind deutete auf die nächste Zutat. „Fahren sie fort.."

„Baumschlagenhaut.."

„Tzzzzz…natürlich bin ich die Haut einer tzzzz Baumschlange…" kam es plötzlich von dem nächsten Prüfungsutensiel. „Tzzzzzz…sag ihm lieber, dass man meine Wirkung noch verstärken kann, wenn man meine Schuppen einzeld verwendet und mich nicht als gesamtes in den Kessel gibt..tzzzzzz"

Wieder schüttelte sich Snape. Das hier musste alles ein Alptraum sein. Wach auf , Snape! Wach auf! Aber er war wach.

„Ähm..Baumschlangenhaut ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil eines jeden Vielsafttrankes..Und die Wirkung der Haut wird noch verbessert, wenn man die Schuppen einzelnd hinzu gibt."

„Ach wirklich?" Entgegnete der Prüfer. Der Junge vor ihm schien ein Mr Neunmalklug zu sein, der die wissenschaftlichen Erkenntisse von Arsenius Bunsen nicht anerkannte. Dafür gab es selbstverständlich Punktabzug. Die Feder des Prüfers sauste nur so über das Pergament und Snape konnte sehr wohl lesen, dass es Punktabzug hagelte, wegen Nichtachtung einer Tränkekoryphäe. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Snape fuhr sich durch das Haar und wünschte sich langsam der Boden unter ihm würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen. Es war doch verdammt noch mal alles richtig was er anmerkte!

Vor Snape wurde nun ein Tablett mit unterschiedlichen Steinen hingestellt mit der Aufforderung den einzig in Bezug auf Tränke wirksamen Stein herauszusuchen, die Anwendung und den Fundort zu beschreiben.

„Aber vorher möchte ich von ihnen wissen, was Galpalotts drittes Gesetz besagt.." hörte Snape den näselnden Bariton des Prüfers und wollte grade zur Antwort ansetzen mit einen zufriedenen Grinsen als er plötzlich Gelächter hörte.

„Hahahaha…wer braucht schon dieses dusselige Gesetz, wenn er mich hat.." kam es von einem der Steine. „ Stopf mich lieber den Vergiftungsopfer in den Mund..ist wesentlich einfacher !"

Snape musste glucksen, der Bezoar hatte recht. Golpalotts drittes Gesetz war größten Teils unnötig wenn man frühzeitig die Vergiftung erkennt.

„Mr Snape..was gibt es da zu lachen?" Donnerte der Prüfer mit einem mal los. „Beantworten sie gefälligst meine Frage!"

„Dieses Gesetz besagt, dass das Gegengift für eine Giftmischung mehr als die Summe der Gegengifte für jeden einzelnen Bestandteil ist, d.h. es muss noch ein weiterer Bestandteil hinzugefügt werden, der dafür sorgt, dass die Gegengifte sich zu einem wirksamen Trank verbinden."Begann Snape zu referieren und zum ersten mal fühlte er sich sicher.  
"Es genügt also nicht die einzelnen Tränkezutaten mit Scarpins Revelationszauber zu identifizieren und die jeweiligen Gegengifte dazu zu finden."

Der Prüfer nickte das erste Mal zufrieden. „Weiter.."

Snape wollte grade zu dem Bezoar greifen, doch dieser lachte nur wieder

„Der Prüfer ist..hahaha …ein Idiot…hahaha…und ..und…hahaha..das Gesetz unnötig"

„Halt den Mund!" zischte Snape den Bezoar an. „Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche!"

„WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN,SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN?" Erboste sich der Püfer. Scheinbar konnte er nicht den Bezoaren lachen hören. „DIE PRÜFGUNG IST DAMIT FÜR SIE BEENDET,MR SNAPE! SO EIN IMPERTINENTES VERHALTEN MUSS ICH MIR NICHT GEFALLEN LASSEN! ERST WISSEN SIE ALLES BESSER UND DANN VERBEITEN SIE MIR AUCH NOCH DEN MUND??"

Snape konnte gar nichts erwidern, seine Zukunft war von einem Bezaor zerstört worden. Unfassbar! Er legte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch und den Kopf auf die Unterarme. „Nein..nein.nein.."

Plötzlich spürte er wie er sanft gerüttelt würde. „Willst du nicht mal langsam zur Prüfung, Sev?", wurde er plötzlich angesprochen. Regulus!

Snape saß mit einem mal kerzengrade! Doch nur ein Traum..Salazar sei Dank! Alles nur ein böser Traum. Entgegen seiner sonst so reservierten Art un der Tatsache, dass er keine körperliche Nähe für gewöhnlich zulassen würde, umarmte er Regulus stürmisch

„Danke..alles nur ein Traum..keine sprechenden Bohnen oder zischenden Schlangehäute..kein lachender Bezoar.." brabblete er reichlich unintelligent während er seine Tasche packte und sich schleunigst auf den Weg in die große Halle machte.

Er schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig in die Große Halle - genau wie in seinen Traum. - Professor McGonagall wartete schon vorne , hatte die Pergamente mit den Fragen schon in der Hand und lächelte mild, als Snape sich auf an einem der nun in Reihen aufgestellten Tische niederließ. Grade noch einmal gut gegangen.

„Ihre Taschen bleiben verschlossen und nur die von uns ausgegebenen Pergamente und Federn stehen ihnen zur Verfügung. „ ertönte nun die Stimme der Gryffindorehausleherein durch den Saal. „Geschrieben wird mit schwarzer Tinte. Wer grüne benutzt bekommt gleich Punktabzug" Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes lies sie die Pergamente mit den Fragen auf die Tische nieder. „Abgucken ist zwecklos. Die Pergamente sind mit Flüchen dagegen päpariert..schreiben sie ihren Namen oben rechts auf das Pergament und fangen sie jetzt an..sie haben 90 Minuten

Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte???" entfleuchte es ihm und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sämtliche Blicke nun auf ihn ruhten , konnte er es nicht verhindert und lief rot an.

„Nur ein Scherz.." hörte er da die sanfte Stimme von Professor McGonagall. „Ich wollte sie nur ein bisschen auflockern und die Spannung lösen…"

Professor McGonagall lächelte und auch um Snapes Mundwinkel zeichnete sich die Parodie eines Lächelns ab. Kein Traum. Realität. Damit klärte er seine Gedanken unddrehte das Pergament mit den Fragen . Realität!


End file.
